


GOT7 Requests

by telltaleTongue



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Established Relationship, M/M, Rated for the softest sex scene I've ever written, Slice of Life, idk if im happy with this but its there!!, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telltaleTongue/pseuds/telltaleTongue
Summary: A collection of requests I get for GOT7. Feel free to comment more requests!Ch1. Soft Yugyeom/Bambam
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	GOT7 Requests

When Yugyeom wakes up, his first thought is of how warm he is. He blinks his eyes open slowly and realizes he's wrapped up in Bambam's arms, their legs tangled together and the other's breath ruffing his hair. Yugyeom smiles lazily and presses his face into Bambam's chest and sighs happily.

After a few moments of peaceful silence, he hears Bambam's heart speed up just the slightest, and he guesses that his boyfriend must be waking up.

Yugyeom feels Bambam's lips brush against his forehead, and he squeezes his arms around Bambam's waist a little tighter a whines petulantly. This was a rare occasion where there were both off all day, he wanted to stay in bed!

"Dont wanna get up yet, Bammie!"

He feels the rumbles of Bambam's laugh in his chest, voice still rough from sleep as he hums and tightens his own grip.

"We dont have to get up yet, Gyeom-ah, but your favorite donut shop closes soon and I was planning on-"

Bambam is cut off by Yugyeom sitting upright and clambering over him to get out of bed, making Bambam laugh again.

"Well c'mon, Bammie, we gotta get ready!"

Bambam sits up and stretches his arms above his head, watching as Yugyeom waltzes over to their closet and grabs clothes for himself and grinning as a hoodie and a pair of pants are thrown at his head.

He obediently pulls the clothes on, his smile never leaving his face and in fact growing larger when he realizes the hoodie thrown his way was one of Yugyeom's. It swallows him whole, baggy and warm, and as much as he loved to be fashion forward, he loves wearing his boyfriend's clothes.

Yugyeom also loves putting bambam in his clothes. So he was a little possessive, sue him.

When Bambam was(finally!) ready to go, Yugyeom links their arms together and practically drags him out the door.

Their favorite donut shop is a small, hole-in-the-wall type place, but they always had the best donuts and drinks. They got their own donuts and drinks, and even made sure to get enough extra to drop by their friend's places while they strolled around town.

It may not have been the most romantic day ever, but Yugyeom was clinging to Bambam's arm all day, a bounce in his step and happiness apparent in his voice as they walked.

Around lunchtime, Bambam insisted they head to the store for groceries and that he would cook for them. Yugyeom readily agreed, and if they left the store with more snacks than intended, Bambam would blame it on those damn puppy eyes.

Once they made it home, Bambam immediately set about putting the food up and getting their lunch started. After a few minutes, he felt Yugyeom's arms wrap around him from behind and his chin rest on the top of his hair.

"Smells good, Bammie."

Bambam hums in agreement. "It better, it's one if my mom's recipes and she'd kill me if I botched it."

Yugyeom laughs and buries his face in Bambam's hair with a happy sigh. He clearly had no intention of letting go, so Bambam worked around the fact he was more or less pinned to one spot in favor of letting his boyfriend have his way.

Once the food was finished Bambam reluctantly untangles himself from Yugyeom's arms, resulting in a whine and a firm pout. He couldn't help but kiss Yugyeom's lips, and the pout smooths into a smile.

They eat quickly and settle on the couch, yugyeom in the corner and Bambam settled between his legs with his back against Yugyeom's chest. There's a show playing, but it's mostly background noise as they soak each other in, Yugyeom's arms tight around Bambam's small waist. He starts laying soft, innocent kisses along Bambam's neck and shoulder and Bambam shivers slightly from the pleasant sensation. He turns his head slightly and gets a kiss to the cheek, then the corner of his lips, then full on the lips, and they both sigh in contentment. Yugyeom pulls away and smiles, happy to simply watch Bambam be, and his boyfriend feels the same. They sit there on the couch for a while, only parting after a few hours, and only because Bambam deigns it's time for dinner.

Bambam volunteers to cook again, and Yugyeom is never one to deny his boyfriend's cooking, so he nods amd simply hops up on the kitchen counter to watch. When Bambam gets to a point where he's just waiting for things to be finished, he turns and his stomach does an odd, happy flip at the smile he catches on Yugyeom's face.

"We've been together for five years and you still manage to give me butterflies any time I see that smile. I dont know how you do it, Gyeom-ah."

Yugyeom grins as Bambam slots himself between Yugyeom's legs and tilts his head up. He leans down to connect their lips and brings a hand up to card softly through Bambam's hair, bringing a pleased sigh from his lips. He pulls away and kisses the tip of Bambam's nose before he sits back up straight.

"I know what you mean, Bammie. I love you."

Bambam grins and returns the sentiment before he turns back to the food.

After dinner, they fall into bed together, content to do nothing but kiss and press close to each other. Though, after a few minutes of hands and tongues exploring, the air between them grows hotter, heavier, and they press their bodies closer, losing pieces of clothing one by one and breathing the same air.

They're all soft edges and burning heat, gentle touches and heavy breaths, lilting whines and sharp gasps, and they're so in love it hurts, whispered praise snapping the last bits of their restraint, and they whisper words of love as they calm down together, holding each other close as their hearts slow and match tempos.

They sleepily decide a shower can wait until morning, as Yugyeom pulls their blanket over their bodies and buries himself in Bambam's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave feedback or more requests in the comments!


End file.
